


This is a promise with a catch

by Sparklyfairymira (myonetruelove)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Modern Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myonetruelove/pseuds/Sparklyfairymira
Summary: Murphy and Raven have never gotten along. They only put up with one another for their mutual best friend Clarke. Clarke, fed up with their bickering curses them to the Feywild telling them she's done with them until they learn how to work together.Or a Modern Fantasy where Murphy and Raven's fighting gets them sent to a world neither of them knows how to survive.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Jasper Jordan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63
Collections: The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative





	1. Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopskipaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopskipaway/gifts).



> Hello all!! Welcome to my newest story. This was a prompt through The 100 Writers for Black Lives Matter Initiative. Check it out [HERE](https://t100fic-for-blm.tumblr.com/). There are many writers and content creators who are taking prompts with proof of a donation to an organization that helps BLM. Please donate and come prompt us! We've hit our initial goal and have set up an event if we're able to make our new goal of $2500 by the finale!
> 
> My prompt came from Elle ([hopskipaway](https://hopskipaway.tumblr.com/)). The prompt was a Murven fic with fantasy elements with the general premise being someone is cursed (murphy, raven, maybe even both) and they have to begrudgingly work together to break the curse... (until it’s not so begrudgingly). With the idea of Raven being human and Murphy being an elf or Fey.
> 
> And this is what I came up with. I'm loving it so far and it's already going to be longer than anticipated. This is just this first chapter and shall have at least 2 other chapters, but I'm not 100% sure on that number yet. The rating may or may not increase.
> 
> Story title is from "True Love Will Find You in the End" by Beck. Chapter title is from "Can't Hold Us" by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis.

Murphy pulls up in front of Clarke and Bellamy’s house, sighing heavily as he turns off the car. Clarke is so lucky that he loves her. There is no one else in the world that he would help with wedding planning. As he climbs out, he glances around and realizes he’s the last to arrive, sneering as he sees Raven’s bright red bike. He knew that she would be there, but that didn’t make him any less annoyed over the fact.

Murphy and Clarke had been friends since before they could walk—the two of them and Wells. The Fey community in Arkadia was close-knit and the children that were born around the same time were often raised together. Some of Murphy’s first memories are of Clarke tugging on his ears while asking why her ears weren’t as cool as his. Wells calmly explaining that Murphy is an elf hence the ears. He chuckles at the memory. Honestly, most of his best memories from childhood involved Clarke and Wells.

Clarke is a witch; the Fey magic spreading through her veins allows her to manipulate the power from the ley lines that the town was built upon. She is one of the most powerful witches he’s ever met, and she is definitely the most powerful in Arkadia. Wells, who had chosen to remain in California following college after he’d joined the pack that his mate had grown up in, was too far away to be roped into wedding planning. It isn’t the first time that Murphy has been jealous of Wells, but damn that werewolf for not being around to keep him company.

Murphy doesn’t bother to knock, pushing open the door to the house where he spends just as much time as he does at his little apartment —if not more. He breathes in deeply, the lavender, cinnamon, and peppermint scents immediately bringing him a sense of peace. Three scents that no one would ever think to put together—except Clarke and her house always smelled of all three. It was like coming home for him.

“Well look who finally decided to show his face,” Raven sneers from the doorway to the living room.

Murphy immediately feels his mood sink. Fucking Raven. She was hot—there was no denying that, but damn did she know how to push his buttons. He forces a smile, ignoring her as he steps into the living room as he glances at his watch. “I’m right on time.”

Clarke jumps up and wraps her arms around him, hugging him close. “Thank you for coming, Murphy. I know there are other ways you’d like to be spending your Saturday.”

“No shit.” Murphy grins as he kisses the top of her head. “You’re lucky I like you.” He nods to Bellamy as they pull apart. “Blake.”

“Murphy.” Bellamy’s smile is easy.

Clarke got damn lucky with Bellamy. While he’s only human, he has some kind of resistance to Fey magic which allows him to be able to move in the Fey circles without worry. While many humans were hesitant or leary of Fey, Bellamy had jumped into their world headfirst when he’d found out that his sister was a banshee. His nerdy ass had even gone as far as specializing his history degree in Fey studies. He probably knew more about the Fey than any of them in the room, and not counting Raven who is also human, they’re all Fey themselves.

“Murphy!” Murphy’s arms are suddenly full of a small brunette as Octavia wraps her arms around his neck. “No one told me you were going to be here.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Murphy said, the sarcasm bleeding through his voice. “Aren’t you supposed to be off at school learning shit?”

Octavia rolls her eyes as she drops back into her seat next to Jasper on the loveseat. “It’s a weekend, Murph. I get those off, believe it or not. I mean, I know you didn’t go to college so you might not know how it works, but generally, it’s just Monday through Friday.”

“Ohhhh, burrrrnnnn.” Jasper grins up at Murphy for a moment before his eyes drop back to Octavia.

Murphy rolls his eyes. Could Jasper be any more obvious? And Octavia any more oblivious? “Do you want your ass beat, Jasper?”

Jasper’s eyes widen as he turns to look at Murphy again, slowly shaking his head. “Uhhh...no. Definitely not. Ignore me. I don’t know what I’m talking about. Like ever.”

“Leave Jasper alone, Murphy.” Clarke slaps half-heartedly at his arm. “I need him. Please don’t go scaring off my help please.”

Murphy waves to Monty and Harper where they sit on the ground. “Hello, Greens.”

“Murphy.” Monty gives him a small wave as Harper shoots him a bright smile.

Jasper and Monty were a few years younger than Clarke and Murphy, born on the same day minutes apart. They were practically born attached at the hip. Being a few years younger Clarke, Murphy, and Wells hadn’t known them well until they’d started causing chaos at the elementary school. Jasper, a leprechaun, was constantly pulling pranks on the older kids and dragging Monty, a Greenman, along with him. They’d pranked a kid in Murphy and Clarke’s year, Dax—who had been making their year hell. Ever since the five of them have been super close. And one of Murphy’s favorite pastimes is giving them shit. Like the fact that Jasper is a leprechaun and is probably the most unlucky person he’s ever met. Or that Monty is a Greenman, a protector of the forests, and his last name is Green. It’s just right there and he’s never been one to pass up an easy opportunity.

Harper, a valkyrie, and Monty had met in college and they’d been nauseatingly in love ever since. They had married during their senior year and two years later they are expecting their first kid. Murphy would never admit it aloud but he is excited that they were getting to the age where his friends were starting to have kids. He couldn’t wait until the day that he could have one of his own—he just has to meet someone first. Which is of course easier said than done. He is only 26 so he isn’t in a huge hurry or anything, but it would be nice to have a family.

Murphy settles into the armchair only to have Raven approach seconds later. She stands there for a moment before clearing her throat. Murphy glances up at her, raising his eyebrows at her. “Yes?”

“You’re in my chair.” Raven’s hand is on her hip and Murphy is pretty sure that she’s tapping her foot.

Murphy glances around him at the chair before looking up at her. “I don’t see your name on it.”

“Seriously, Murphy?” Raven throws her hands up in the air. “What are you? Two?”

“And a half.” Murphy grins up at her, knowing that his answer will frustrate her more.

Clarke sighs deeply. “Can we not start this already? Murphy, find somewhere else to sit, please?”

Murphy glances over at Clarke, frowning. “Sure. Sorry, Griff.” He doesn’t hesitate as he gets up from the chair and slides down to the floor, leaning against the couch next to Clarke. “It’s just so easy to rile her up. I just can’t seem to help myself.”

“Shut it, John.” Clarke’s eyes flash to him and her face is serious—which he would know from her using his given name. No one calls him John. He doesn’t mind if Clarke uses it, but she only does it when she’s pissed at him so he rather prefers not to hear it from her lips.

He holds up his hands in surrender before miming zipping his lips. He really isn’t trying to piss off Clarke. He knows that he’s there to help her—not give her a hard time, so he’ll have to try a little harder not to antagonize Raven. He knows that Clarke has been under a lot of pressure, as they’re trying to plan the wedding in a little over a month.

“Yeah, because that’s going to last.” Raven shakes her head, rolling her eyes as she plops down onto the chair.

“You too, Raven. I’m not dealing with the two of you acting like children today. Period. So knock it off.” Clarke grips the edge of the couch as she glares at Raven, and Murphy is pretty sure he can see the glow of her magic beginning to appear around her hands. What the hell is that all about? Clarke hasn’t accidentally called magic since they were kids.

“Honestly, Clarke. I don’t know why you’re trying to throw this whole wedding together so quickly.” Murphy reaches out to grab her hand, watching as the magic falls away. “You’re stressing yourself out. Why not wait?”

“Because I don’t want to look like a giant fucking whale on my wedding day,” Clarke bursts out as the vases from the coffee table fly against the wall, the glass nearly spraying all over Monty and Harper. “Oh my God. I’m so sorry guys.” Tears well up in Clarke’s eyes.

“Holy shit, are you pregnant?” Octavia blurts out, eyes wide.

Bellamy pulls Clarke into his arms as he sighs. “Yes, she’s pregnant. And we want to get married before the baby comes and Clarke doesn’t want to wait to do it after she starts showing so we have to get this wedding planned; and quickly.”

“Of course.” Murphy grabs the notebook that Clarke had set out on the table. “Whatever we have to do. We’re here for you guys.” Well, at least that explains the sporadic magic. Hormones have been known to screw with witches’ magic, and Murphy may not know much about pregnancy, but he knows that hormones are involved; so whatever he can do to help with Clarke’s stress levels, he will.

The others quickly agree with him, offering their congratulations. Murphy glances down at the notebook and starts to read off, “So I’m in charge of food—makes sense seeing as I’m the best chef in these parts.”

“Debatable,” Raven mutters under her breath, but he still catches it.

Murphy shoots her a dirty look but doesn’t comment as he continues to read down the list. “Jasper you’re in charge of the booze—that also makes sense. Wait, Octavia is in charge of the music? Are we sure that’s a good idea?” He glances over his shoulder to find Bellamy glaring at him. “Uh, yeah, right. Octavia has the music. Monty and Harper are in charge of the decor, and Raven the lighting.”

“We’re still planning for the backyard, right?” Harper asks as she gestures for Monty to help her off of the floor. Murphy doesn’t understand why she would try and sit on the floor while she was eight months pregnant, but he knows better than to question a pregnant woman.

Clarke wipes the tears from her eyes as she pulls away from Bellamy, nodding. “Yeah. It’s not going to be super big or anything so there should be plenty of room. Why don’t I show you how we were thinking of setting everything up?”

Murphy watches as Clarke leads Monty and Harper from the room before turning to Bellamy. “Is she doing okay? I mean really?”

Bellamy smiles softly. “She is. She’s just having a little trouble with controlling the magic sometimes if she gets too upset. She says it’s normal.”

“It is.” Murphy nods. “If either of you needs anything let me know. Whatever you need.”

“What we need right now is to get this wedding planned. It’s stressing her out. If we could get most of it worked out today that would be a huge weight off of her shoulders.” Bellamy stands. “I’m going to go with them and make sure she’s not just telling them what they need to do for decorations.”

Murphy laughs, knowing that’s probably exactly what is happening. “We’ll get to work in here.”

“Honestly, there’s not much for me to do.” Jasper shrugs. “I already have enough moonshine at the house for the wedding, so I’m set.”

“Good, then you can help me figure out if we should get a band or a DJ.” Octavia grabs Jasper’s hand and begins to drag him from the room. “We can use Bell’s laptop and look at options.”

Murphy’s attention turns to Raven. “Shouldn’t you go outside and see what they’re doing so you know what you need to do?”

Raven scoffs. “Unlike you, I’ve been here all day, so I already know how Clarke is planning to set up for the wedding, and I already know what I need to do. Not that it’s any of your business.”

“Whatever Raven.” Murphy bites back a sigh as he turns the page in the notebook, leaning forward as he tries to decide on some options for food for the wedding.

Not even fifteen minutes later he hears Raven scoff again. He looks up to see her leaning over to read what he’s writing. “What now?”

“Who the hell would want Nutella Mini Pancake Kabobs?” Raven laughs. “It’s a wedding, not a brunch.”

“I’ll have you know that it’s one of Clarke’s favorites, which is why I wrote it down.” Murphy looks back down at his list. “These are just ideas. I’m not going to choose a menu without their approval.”

“What the hell is with these foods Murphy?” Raven grabs the notebook from him and starts reading over it. “This is a small backyard wedding not some five-course rich people event. You know the ones that Clarke’s mom is always dragging her too that she hates—the ones where she always complains about how crappy the food is?”

Murphy yanks the notebook from her grasp. “Just because they’re getting married in their backyard doesn’t mean they can’t have fancy food. Fuck off, Raven.”

“Okay, who do you think is going to lose it first? Clarke or Bellamy?” Jasper asks Octavia.

“Bellamy. He’s going to be all protective now that she’s pregnant.”

Jasper laughs. “Yeah, but Clarke’s pregnant. Ten bucks says it’s Clarke.”

Octavia’s responding laugh is even louder. “You might be right, but I’ll take that bet.”

Murphy can hear the pair of them snickering from the doorway, but doesn’t bother acknowledging them.

“You act like Clarke and Bellamy are these stuck up rich people. It’s like you don’t even know them.” Raven shakes her head.

“Pretty sure I know Clarke seeing as I’ve known her all my life. I know what kind of food she likes to eat.” Murphy continues adding to his list. “So why don’t you back off and go play with your lights and let me do my job.”

Raven laughs. “Well, you obviously need some help if you think they want that shit at their wedding.”

Murphy slams the notebook down as he gets to his feet. “I’m sorry that you have no taste when it comes to food, but I want to make sure that my best friend has the best when she gets married.” He speaks the last words as he gets directly into her face. He is so over her condescending bullshit.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Clarke roars as she steps into the room. “Can the two of you really not go an hour without bickering?”

“Clarke-” Bellamy breaks off when she spins on him.

Murphy can see the magic pulsing up from the ground into Clarke—she’s practically glowing with the amount of power that she’s pulling from the lines. Shit. He hadn’t meant to get into it with Raven again, but damn it—it’s like he can’t help himself. And now he’s pissed Clarke off again, which he hadn’t meant to do.

Clarke turns to face the two of them again and her eyes are flashing with anger and the power that is building inside of her. “I’m so sick of the two of you putting me in the middle of your stupid, pointless arguments. Why you can’t just get along, I don’t understand, but you know what? I’m done. Until the two of you learn how to get along I’m done.” She raises her hands, lips moving but no words are spoken.

There’s a bright flash of light that causes Murphy to bring an arm over his eyes. As it fades he drops his arm and looks around and he is most definitely not in Clarke and Bellamy’s house anymore. He looks over to see Raven beside him, blinking her eyes. He takes a deep breath as he takes in their surroundings. They seem to be in a forest of some kind, but he doesn’t recognize the trees—not that he spends much time outside, but he knows they’re not like any of the trees in Arkadia. And is that tree pink? What the hell?

“Where are we?” Raven asks as she steps into his line of sight.

“How would I know?” Murphy asks, but before he can add anything else something blurs past his head causing him to do a double-take. What was that? He hears a burst of tinkling laughter near his ear and a yelp from Raven. He looks over to see tiny creatures tying knots in her hair. He squints. Are those fucking fairies? He laughs as he closes his eyes. Fucking Clarke. “I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore, Toto.”

Raven swats at the fairies who laugh as they dodge her hands easily. “I’m not a fucking dog, Murphy.”

One of the fairies flies down in front of his face, tapping his nose to get his attention. “What’s a Kansas?”

There’s more laughter near his ear before another fairy speaks. “You’re in the Feywild, you silly elf.” The fairy tugs on his ears. “How did you get here? We haven’t seen your kind in awhile. Do you want to be friends?”

The fairy that is hovering in front of his face turns to Raven, sniffing the air before wrinkling her nose. “You brought a human? How very boring.”

“What the fuck is the Feywild?” Raven narrows her eyes at him.

“Nowhere that we want to be.” Murphy shakes his head. “Why the hell would she send us here?”

“Who? Who sent us here? What are you talking about?” Raven looks bewildered.

Murphy laughs. “Clarke. Did you not see the power she was drawing from the lines and then the flash of white before we appeared here? She cursed us to the fucking Feywild.”

“No, she didn’t.” Raven doesn’t sound sure though. “She wouldn’t do that.”

“Hell, yes she would.” Murphy shakes her head. “You heard her. She’s done with us until we learn to get along. So I’m guessing we’ll be stuck here for a while.”

Raven shoves him. “This is your fucking fault. If you weren’t so fucking sensitive.”

“Seriously? You’re going to blame this on me?” Murphy laughs. “God, you’re such a bitch.”

“Whatever, Murphy. How the hell are we supposed to get home?” Raven crosses her arms over her chest.

Murphy shrugs. “How the hell am I supposed to know?”

“Well, aren’t elves Fey? Shouldn’t you know something about shit like this?” Raven throws her hands up in exasperation. “Because I certainly don’t. Being a human—as boring as that apparently is—and all.”

Murphy turns around and starts to head further into the trees, but he falls flat on his face. He sits up as he hears Raven and the fairies laughing. He looks down to see that his shoelaces have been tied together. Fucking fairies. Apparently, the stories about them were true—why isn’t he surprised? Could this day get any worse? He quickly unties his shoes before tying them properly. “Look, fairies. Fuck with my laces again and I will end you.”

“Right. Like they’re scared of you and your threats.” Raven is bent over as she laughs, tears spilling from her eyes.

“Real mature, Raven. How about we focus on trying how to get home?” Murphy rolls his eyes as he stands, eyes scanning the trees. Gods only know what the hell is out there. He might not know much about the Feywild, but he knows enough to know that there are things out there that could kill them. “We need to arm ourselves.”

“Arm ourselves?” Raven asks as she steps up beside him again, looking out into the forest with him. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“The Feywild might have harmless tricksters like the fairies, but there are much scarier things here that could tear us apart with little effort. We need weapons—a way to defend ourselves; unless you want to die.” Murphy spares her a glance before looking to the fairies. “Know where I can get a sword?”

“A sword? Are you serious?” Raven scoffs. “What century are you living in?”

“None of them. This is the fucking Feywild, Raven. I get that you don’t know anything about it since you’re a human, but they don’t have guns here. They don’t live in the same century we do.” Murphy bites down on his annoyance. He knows that there’s no way of Raven knowing this—she wasn’t raised around the Fey, and she’s never really had a reason to learn about it. But honestly, he’s really fucking worried. Of all the places that Clarke could’ve sent them, she had to pick the Feywild? Obviously, there were worse places they could’ve been sent, but damn.

“Swords you say?” A fairy hovers in his face. “What are you going to give me if I tell you where to find them?”

Murphy digs through his pockets and finds a quarter. Perfect. He holds the quarter up for the fairy to see.

“Ohhh that’s shiny. What is it?” The fairy’s eyes sparkle as she grins.

“It’s a quarter.” Murphy yanks it away as she reaches for it. “Where are the swords?”

“Oh, fine…” The fairy rolls her eyes before waving behind her. “The satyrs have a camp over there. They have swords.”

“Satyrs? Is she serious?” Raven whispers.

Murphy closes his eyes to prevent himself from rolling them. Is she serious right now? “Yes, Raven,” Murphy keeps his voice level—emotionless as he speaks, “Satyrs are real. If there’s a story about a Fey, they’re real.”

“There’s no reason to be an ass about it,” Raven huffs. “It’s not like I was raised around the Fey like you were.”

Murphy opens his eyes slowly to see Raven biting down on her lip, looking embarrassed. He knows that she wasn’t raised with the Fey, and he certainly wasn’t trying to embarrass her, but it always seems like the two of them are always doing that—taking one another the wrong way. “I know. Why don’t we go see if we can find them and see if they’d be willing to part with a weapon or two.”

Raven laughs. “I don’t know how to use a sword—do you?”

Murphy nods slowly. “I do. Jake taught all of us when we were in high school. He thought it would be a good way to keep us out of trouble.” Murphy shrugs. “We started a club and everything.”

“Dear Gods, you guys were such nerds,” Raven is smiling as she says it.

“Right,” Murphy’s bark of laughter is loud, “Because you have room to call us nerds.”

“Different kind of nerd.” Raven grins at him and Murphy can’t believe it—are they actually getting along and joking?

“If you’re done flirting with the human, can I have my reward please?” The fairy lands on his hand that holds the quarter.

Flirting? He’s not flirting. He feels himself flush as he turns his attention to the fairy. “Of course.” He opens his hand, laughing to himself as the fairy grabs it and darts up out of his reach—obviously afraid that he would try and take it back. “Thank you for your help. Do you have a name?”

The fairy’s eyes narrow. “And why would I give you that?”

“So that I can properly thank you.” Murphy nods his head slightly. “Don’t worry, I don’t expect you to give me your name for free. I’m Murphy.” He extends his hand, palm up in invitation

The fairy flies down and lands gently on his hand. “Murphy the elf, it’s nice to meet you. I am Emori.”

“Thank you Emori for your help. It’s hard to be in an unfamiliar world.” Murphy smiles. “Your kindness means a lot.”

“Yes, thank you Emori,” Raven says as she walks closer. “I’m Raven.”

“Ohhh, I like your name Raven the human.” Emori flies off of Murphy’s hand to hover near Raven’s face. “Be careful here. Humans in the Feywild don’t always fare well. Listen to Murphy the elf. He might not know much about this realm, but he understands the dangers.”

Yeah right, Murphy scoffs to himself. Like Raven is likely to listen to him about anything. She always has to be right, but in this case, her being wrong could end with her death. He gasps when Raven’s elbow digs into his side. Oops, guess she’d heard him scoff.

When Murphy turns to face her, Raven is glaring at him. “Thank you, Emori. I will do my best to listen to him.”

Murphy rolls his eyes. “Thanks again, Emori.” He turns and heads in the direction of the satyr’s camp. He has no idea how they can get home from here and he doesn’t want to be unarmed in case one of the less than desirables were to seek them out. He has to assume that all of the stories that he’s heard about the Feywild—where the Fey kind had originated—were true. Even if half of them were true, they should be scared, and it would probably be best if he did not mention that to Raven as she follows him to the camp.

It doesn’t take long for them to find the camp in a clearing a few hundred feet from where they’d appeared in this realm. Murphy kept his hands visible as they approached, and he saw only a handful of satyrs.

“Halt!” There are two spears crossed in front of him, barring him from entering the camp. He stops so suddenly that Raven crashes into him and his chest bumps against the spears. “What is your business here?”

“Emori told us about your camp.” Murphy lifts his hands so that they can see that they’re empty as he looks between the two satyrs. Both men are shorter than he is—at most they’re 5’ tall. They’re stockier than he is and have a small set of horns on their foreheads. From the torso up they mostly appear human—besides the horns—but their bottom halves are covered in fur and end in cloven feet much like goats. “Obviously, we’re not from around here and we were hoping you might have some swords to spare that we might be able to barter for.”

The two satyrs exchange a look before dropping the spears from barring his way. “Well, you better have something good to barter with. We don’t like to give up our weapons.”

Murphy nods. “Absolutely. Thank you.” He nods his head as they move aside to allow him and Raven to pass.

“We don’t have anything to barter with. What are you doing, Murphy?” Raven hisses under her breath as she follows him.

Murphy doesn’t glance back at her as he keeps walking. “We have all kinds of things that they’re never seen before. They’ll want something.” He leads them into the camp, stopping only when a stocky brunette female steps in front of them.

Her hair is braided on the sides and in a high braid down the center of her head making it look almost like she has a mohawk with her horns jutting from her forehead before wrapping up and around her hair. “I am Monroe. These are my people. Why is it you seek us out?”

“Murphy.” He extends his hand, giving a firm shake when Monroe takes it. “Emori told us that you might have swords that we could barter for.”

Monroe scoffs. “Emori needs to learn to keep her mouth shut.” She eyes the pair of them for a moment. “You’re not from the Feywild—what makes you think you have anything that we would want?”

Murphy motions for Raven to step forward. “Empty your pockets,” he whispers as he begins to do just that. “We will show you what we have and you can have your pick. I’m sure that something will be to your liking.”

As Raven moves to begin emptying her pockets, Monroe stops her. She points at her neck. “What is it that you wear around your neck?”

Raven glares at Murphy before pulling it up so that Monroe can see it. The necklace is a raven made from metal and Murphy recalls hearing Clarke and Raven speaking about it once. The douche that had cheated on Raven with Clarke—making her unwittingly the other woman—had made it for her when they were teens. He didn’t realize that she still wore it.

“This. This is what I want.” Monroe nods toward the necklace. “You give me this and you may have two swords.”

Murphy turns to look at Raven and sees the pain in her eyes. Shit. He doesn’t want to make her give up something that she obviously has an attachment to, but damn it they need those swords. “Why do you even still wear that, Raven?” His words are soft and he has no idea where that came from.

“What the hell do you know about it, Murphy?” Raven snaps as she yanks the chain over her head and slams it onto Monroe’s palm. “You know nothing about me.”

“I know more than you think I do.” Murphy shakes his head.

Monroe waves a hand to one of the other satyrs. “Get them two swords.” Her fingers brush over the raven in reverence before her eyes snap up to regard them once more. “The pair of you should learn to keep your voices down. There are things in these woods that are not nearly as nice as us and with all the arguing you’re doing they’re going to find you easily.”

A young blonde satyr female offers both Murphy and Raven a sword sheathed in a scabbard, which they quickly take. Murphy ties his around his waist before watching Raven follow suit. “Thank you again, Monroe.”

“You can thank me by leaving now before you bring more attention to our camp.” She pauses for a moment before meeting Raven’s eyes. “Thank you for your sacrifice. I will cherish this—that I can assure you.” Without another word she turns and heads for a tent, quickly ducking inside.

Murphy turns to head back the way that they came, but Raven stops him. “We’ve already been that way. We know that there is no way out that way. Why not go another way?”

“Raven, you know nothing of the Feywild. How about you let me decide where we go, huh?” Murphy shakes off her hand and begins stalking away. What Raven doesn’t know is that the Feywild can shift around them. What was there a moment ago might no longer be there. He’s so pissed at Clarke right now. How could she send them here? Raven has a zero chance of survival without him and he doesn’t need nor want that responsibility. And he also has no idea how to get them out of there.

It takes him a few moments to realize that Raven isn’t behind him. The Gods be damned. That woman is going to be the death of him. He spins around, eyes tracking through the trees. That damn stubborn woman can’t even trust him in a place that she knows nothing about. There! He catches a glimpse of red and starts heading towards it.

“Seriously Raven? Can you act anymore like a child?” he calls out as he nears her.

“Leave me alone, Murphy. I’ll find my own damn way home.” Raven doesn’t stop walking.

Murphy laughs. “And how to plan to do that seeing as you know nothing about this place?”

“I don’t fucking know!” Raven throws her hands in the air as she spins around to face him. “But it’s better than just following you around!”

“So it’s better to get lost in a world you know nothing about filled with creatures you know nothing about than to follow me—who knows something of this world and its inhabitants?” Murphy lifts his eyebrows. “Explain how that makes sense.”

Raven crosses her arms as she glares at him. “How do I know you’re not just going to lead me to my death? Then you wouldn’t have to deal with me anymore. You’ve made no secret of the fact that you don’t like me.”

“I don’t like you?” Murphy rolls his eyes as he scoffs. “I don’t like you because you’ve been nothing but a bitch to me since we met. I don’t know how else you expected me to react.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Raven yells. “You’re always being a dick to me!”

Murphy laughs. “The first night we met I had come up to visit Clarke. I met you guys at that stupid bar you liked. What the hell was it called? Oh yeah, Grounders. What a stupid fucking name. I heard you talking to Clarke about me when I came back from the bathroom. Asking her why she wasted her time on such a loser like me. That I wasn’t going anywhere or doing anything with my life. All I had going for me was my smart mouth. And then you noticed me standing there and just grinned—like you were glad that I’d heard you.”

“I did no such-” Raven breaks off. “Okay, maybe I did say that, but I was drunk and pissed about Finn. Why would you even care what a stranger thought of you? I thought that you didn’t care what other people thought.”

Murphy scoffs, trying to hide the fact that it had hurt to hear her say that—mainly because at the time it had aligned with his own thoughts of himself. “I didn’t want you turning my best friend against me.”

“Whatever Murphy.” Raven rolls her eyes again and opens her mouth to speak, but stops suddenly. “Ummmm….is it normal for it to get this dark this quickly?”

Murphy spins around to look at what she is referring to and realizes that not just the sky, but the light in the woods is darkened—no, disappearing. “Fuck,” Murphy curses as he reaches for Raven’s hand. “We need to get out of here. NOW.”

“What? Why?” Raven tries to pull her hand from his grasp.

“That,” Murphy angles his head to where the light is being engulfed by shadows. “Means that the Shadow Fey are on their way and trust me when I tell you, we don’t want to have to fight them.”

“Too late for that.” A hooded figure steps into the clearing shadows spreading around him. “We’re already here.”

“Well, shit,” Murphy bites out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy and Raven find themselves in more trouble as they try to find a way out of the Feywild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I'm so sorry that it's been so long since this was updated. I didn't realize how much time had passed. Things have been crazy but I have been pounding away at writing recently. We only have one more chapter left and I'm currently esitmating a posting date of 11/7. I'm going to try my best to have it posted then because 2 months is WAY too long for this to not have been updated. If you're interested in seeing what else I'm writing and what my planned publication dates for that is, please check out my Tumblr post [HERE](https://sparklyfairymira.tumblr.com/post/632973715782729728/prompt-fic-updates).
> 
> Second, this was a prompt for t100 writers for BLM initiative and we are still taking prompts. Please check out [the Tumblr page here](https://t100fic-for-blm.tumblr.com/) to see what we're all about. Is there a Christmas fic you'd love to read? A New Years story you want to read? A song you KNOW needs to be made into a video? Or want a fic trailer done for your fic (because I'm getting quite good at those lol).
> 
> Without further ado, onto the update!

The hooded shadow pushes back their hood revealing obsidian skin and eyes. As the shadows spread around him more figures appear, menacing white smiles the only thing giving away their location.

“Sheidheda says bow or die,” one of the figures hisses.

Murphy grabs Raven’s hand as he turns. “RUN!”

For once Raven doesn’t argue and they sprint off as they try to avoid the shadows—which by the way, is impossible. Murphy leads them the best that he can, swerving from side to side as his eyes dart around trying to find a way to escape. A flash of light against the darkness catches his eye.

“There!” Murphy swerves to the side, through the shadow, and dives into the cave—sending both himself and Raven tumbling.

“Seriously?” Raven groans as she lands on her back.

Murphy slaps a hand across her mouth, shaking his head. He’s not sure that they’re safe. The cave is already dark so they won’t be able to tell if the Shadow Fey are coming so they have to be quiet. He can’t be sure that they weren’t seen. He glances over his shoulder, seeing a glimmer of light. He holds a finger to his lips before removing his hand and nodding further into the cave.

Raven nods, standing slowly and wiping off her clothes as Murphy does the same. They move quietly further into the cave trying to find the source of the light. It doesn’t take long for them to walk out into a large open cavern—light coming from a hole in the ceiling and reflecting off the impossibly blue water.

Murphy lets out a sigh. “Okay, I think we’re okay. Shadow Fey don’t care for the water so they tend to avoid it.”

“What the fuck were those?” Raven bites out as she slides down the wall until her butt hits the ground.

“I told you—Shadow Fey.” Murphy rolls his eyes. How many times does he have to repeat himself?

Raven scoffs. “I got that part, jackass. What the hell are they?”

Murphy takes a deep breath, trying to remain patient. He has to remember that Raven isn’t a part of their world. She doesn’t know everything about it. It would probably be easier to do she wasn’t such a know-it-all. “The Shadow Fey are the darkest part of the Feywild. They consume the souls of their prey and then said prey becomes one with the Shadow Fey.”

“I’m sorry, are you telling me that they eat souls and once your soul is eaten you become one of those things?” Raven waves her hand in the general direction of the forest.

“Welcome to the Feywild.” Murphy shakes his head. “We might as well get comfortable. We’ll want to give them time to move on before we leave. Take a nap or something.”

“Yeah, because I’m going to be able to sleep,” Raven mutters under her breath, but she does turn on her side and close her eyes.

Murphy doesn’t think he’ll be able to sleep either, but as soon as his eyes shut he can feel himself being pulled under. Hopefully, once he wakes up he’ll be able to figure out how to get them the hell out of here.

Murphy doesn’t know how long he sleeps for, but he awakens slowly to a beautiful song. He blinks, smiling. He’s never heard anything so beautiful. He sits up, eyes flitting around the cave. They must’ve slept for a while as the sunlight that was filtering through the ceiling is now moonlight. His eyes land on Raven as she nears the pool of water, just dipping a foot into the water.

Wait. No. Murphy shakes his head, but the music wants to lull him. Fuck. “Raven!” Murphy roars as he jumps to his feet, fighting the song at every turn. “SIREN! Show yourself!”

Slowly a blonde head rises from the water, honey brown eyes glinting with mischief. Pearly white teeth revealed from between curled bright red lips and a lot of bare milky white skin that seems to glimmer in the moonlight. “You summoned?”

Murphy forces his eyes to remain on her eyes and not her bare breasts—which if he’s honest, is very hard for him. He walks over and grabs Raven’s arm, holding her in place so that she won’t go any further into the water. “I thought all of the sirens had migrated to the material plane?”

The siren shrugs. “Some of us didn’t want to play by the rules so we were sent back. What can I say? I like being bad.”

Great. “Of course you do. What’s your name siren?”

“Josephine.” She smiles and her voice musical, adding to the song that she’s already singing inside his head. “Why don’t you and your friend join me in the water? We can have some fun.”

Murphy lets out a harsh laugh. “I don’t consider being drowned fun, but thanks for the offer.” He shakes his head, steeling his jaw as her song becomes more insistent in his head. “How about you let my friend go?”

Josephine wrinkles her nose. “Why are elves so boring now? You guys used to be so much more fun before the material plane. Why would I do that? She’s just a human, who cares about her?”

“My friends will be extremely pissed if I let something happen to this human. If I go home without her they’ll kill me.” Murphy isn’t sure how much longer he can continue to resist her song—it’s working its way into his brain.

“Well, what will you give me for letting the human go?” Josephine moves closer to the edge of the pool, revealing more of her perfect white skin.

Fucking Fey. They always want to know what’s in it for them. He is so over this place. “Well, what do you want?”

Josephine taps her chin for a moment, considering. “Two things.”

Murphy waits for her to tell him what those two things are, but when she doesn’t he lets out a heavy sigh. “And what are those two things?”

“Number one: your name.”

Murphy considers her for a moment but he doesn’t see the harm in giving her his name. “It’s Murphy.”

“Good, now that we’re friends,” Josephine laughs before she continues, “how about a little kiss?”

Murphy tilts his head to the side, eyes narrowing. A kiss? That’s what she wants? He knows there has to be a catch, but he can’t figure out what it is. He shrugs. “Sure, I’ll give you a kiss if you’ll let her free from your song.” He’s proud of himself for remembering to state exactly what he wants so she can’t twist it.

Josephine considers him for a moment before nodding. “I accept your terms.”

“Fine.” He looks around and realizes the only way he’s going to be able to kiss her is if he goes into the water. “I will not go beyond waist-deep, do you understand?”

“Yes, yes.” Josephine waves her hand in dismissal. “Just get on with it.” She swims over to the little shore area, stopping when she is waist-deep. “Your turn.”

Murphy glances at Raven again, but she isn’t moving any closer to the siren. Fey can’t lie in the Feywild—they can twist the truth so that it’s almost indistinguishable from a lie, but they can’t straight out lie. He shakes his head, trying to clear Josephine’s song from his head again—which of course doesn’t work.

He straightens his shoulders and steps into the water, walking forward until he is just in front of the siren. His eyes dip down for just a moment and he’s reminded why so many men and women willingly went to their deaths. His eyes slide shut out of habit as he leans forward and the moment their lips brush her song is like a symphony inside his head.

Murphy’s hands move to curl into her hair, surprised by how silky it feels in between his fingers. He moans into her mouth as her tongue teases his lips. He’s never experienced a kiss like this before—it feels like his entire body is lit by electric pulses. Lights flash behind his eyelids in time to her song. It’s the most beautiful experience he’s ever had in his life.

“Seriously Murphy?”

Suddenly the world comes crashing back to Murphy again as he is shoved headfirst into the cold water. He’s sputtering as he comes up for air, blinking at Raven. “What the hell?”

“Exactly! What the hell Murphy?” Raven grabs his arm and drags him from the water before gesturing toward Josephine. “Why the hell is there a naked glittery chick and why the hell were you making out with her?”

Murphy closes his eyes, shaking his head as he tries to focus on anything but the siren’s song. Eventually, it’s nothing more than an annoying buzz in the back of his mind. When he opens his eyes he finds Raven waiting expectantly, hand on her hip—he’s surprised that she’s not stamping her foot with as pissed off as she looks.

He turns to face Josephine, smirk firmly in place. “Well, thanks for the fun time Josephine, but I think we’ve had enough fun for tonight.”

“Ugh,” Josephine huffs, rolling her eyes as she starts to sink back into the water. “You guys are buzzkills anyway.” She dives under the water and is gone, taking her song with her.

“Now would you like to explain to me what the hell is going on?” Raven asks.

“Sure, Raven.” Murphy runs a hand over his face. “That was a siren who came for a visit while we were napping. When I woke up you were under her trance.”

Raven scoffs. “Yeah, right.” She pauses. “But then why the hell were you kissing her?”

Murphy laughs. “What’s wrong, Raven? Are you jealous?”

Something crosses Raven’s face for a moment that Murphy doesn’t quite catch and it’s gone before he can dwell upon it for too long. “Of course I’m not fucking jealous. You’re a fucking child. Now, will you explain why you were kissing her?”

“Because she said that if I kissed her she’d let you out of her thrall.” Murphy shrugs. “I just didn’t realize that kissing her would intensify her song so much.” He pauses. “Thanks for shoving me. We probably both would’ve been goners if you hadn’t.”

“I’m sorry,” Raven laughs. “Did John Murphy just thank me?”

“You know what? Forget it. Fuck off, Reyes.” Murphy spins on his heel and starts heading out of the cave. Fuck her and her righteousness. She can find her own damn way out of the Feywild. He’s done.

He hears footsteps behind him just before Raven grabs his arm. “I’m sorry, Murphy. You’re right.”

Murphy turns slowly to face her. “This is the kind of shit that landed us here in the first place. You realize that, right?”

“Yeah.” Raven nods. “I’ll try to do better.” She pauses, looking away. “So why weren’t you affected by her song the same way that I was?”

“Elf blood.” Murphy shrugs. “We have some resistance to magic—it helps out in situations like this. It’s hard to charm us.”

Raven nods. “Well, I guess that comes in handy in a place like this.”

“It can.” Murphy takes a deep breath before continuing, “Look, the only way we’re getting out of here is together so maybe we can try to get along?”

Raven nods again. “So what now?”

“Now we get the hell out of this cave and try to figure out a way to get home.” Murphy’s shoulders sag. He has no fucking clue how the hell they’re going to get home. How does one get to the material plane from the Feywild? He’s never read anything about how to do that. The only people that he knows of that have traveled between the realms used a witch. He wonders if there are any witches left in this realm.

“Lead the way.” Raven falls into step beside him as he leads them out the front of the cave.

Murphy glances around before they step outside—it looks safe. He knows that they have to be close to the ocean since Josephine had swum in. Maybe if they follow these mountains they’ll be able to reach it? Not that finding the ocean will put them any closer to finding a way home—but it beats tromping through the woods.

They walk for hours and it’s taking a toll on both of them—they’re exhausted, but he’s scared to stop and rest. Gods only know what will be waiting for them if they fall asleep again. He lets out a sigh of relief when he smells the sea air and hears the crashing waves. They’re close.

Raven grins at him as they round the corner of the mountain and there it is—the ocean. Murphy returns her smile and they both take off at a run like children. They splash in the shallow waves for a few moments before both dropping to the wet sand, tired again.

“Now what?” Raven asks—surprisingly with no snark to her tone. Murphy wonders if she’s too tired or if she’s really going to try and do better.

Murphy shrugs as he meets her eyes. “I wish I could tell you. Just because I know more about the Feywild than you do, doesn’t mean I know enough to get us out of here. I’m winging here.”

Raven nods. “Okay.” She lays back and looks up at the sky.

Murphy tilts his head to the side as he watches her—this is so unlike her and he doesn’t know what to do with it. He appreciates the fact that she’s trying, but something feels….off. Which probably doesn’t say much for him and the way he views relationships with others.

Raven seems lost in thought and since he has nothing to add he just stays silent but continues watching her. It isn’t often that he gets to just look at Raven—she’s always in motion. This is probably the first time he’s seen her sit still for more than a few minutes and he’s struck by her beauty.

Wait. What? Murphy shakes his head. Don’t go there, man. Don’t do it. Bad idea.

“Should we try to sleep?” Raven turns her head, catching him staring but she doesn’t say anything—another first.

Murphy blinks. “Uh, I’m not sure that both of us sleeping at the same time is a good idea? Or really sleeping at all.” He shakes his head. “Fuck, I don’t know.”

There is a snort and movement in the water nearby that causes both Murphy and Raven’s heads to snap in the direction of the sound. Standing there dripping in water is a beautiful midnight mare.

“Wow, she’s beautiful,” Raven whispers as she sits up.

Murphy nods. Where the hell had the horse come from? They should’ve heard it coming up, right? He shrugs it off, standing up before offering Raven a hand to help her stand. They brush the sand off themselves as the horse makes its way over.

Raven lets out a laugh as the horse nuzzles her hand. “How sweet. I wouldn’t think a wild horse would be this gentle or friendly.”

That sets off an alarm in Murphy’s tired mind—something about this is wrong. Why can’t he figure out what it is? He reaches up to run a hand down the horse’s mane.

The horse kneels and swings its head toward its back—as if inviting them for a ride. Wait. Are there horses in the Feywild that have sentience? Murphy racks his brain, trying to remember something—anything.

Raven runs her hand down the mare’s head, fingers gathering in the mane at the base of the neck as she starts to climb on. Murphy watches, knowing that he’ll be able to climb on after her.

“Wait! Shit! No!” Murphy grabs Raven’s arm and jerks backward. They both tumble to the sand just as the mare shoots to its feet, flailing its legs in the air.

“What the fuck Murphy?” Raven gasps as she turns to him.

Murphy lets his eyes fall shut as the mare rushes into the waves, disappearing into the water as if it had never been there. “Kelpie.”

“What the hell is a kelpie?” Raven throws her hands in the air. “Gods, I am so sick of asking this question.”

Murphy laughs. “You’re sick of asking it and I’m sick of answering it.” He holds up a hand when her mouth opens in retort. “I’m kidding, I promise. I know that you don’t know the Feywild. You’re smart to ask.” He looks out to watch the waves crashing against the shore. “Kelpies are horses who drown their riders as soon as they’re on their backs.”

“Holy shit, is there anything safe here?” Raven’s exasperation is written all over her face.

“Honestly?” Murphy shakes his head. “No. Any creature that is left here was either deemed unsafe to the mortal realm or they chose to stay because they didn’t want to follow the rules.”

Raven climbs to her feet, offering her hand to him. “Well, after that I’m not feeling at all safe here. Should we keep going?”

Murphy lets Raven help him to his feet. “Might as well.”

They set off once again and walk along the beach where the sand is packed and allows them to still have a bit of space between them and the forest. He has no way of knowing how much time has passed, but eventually light begins to seep over the horizon—welcoming a new day.

Murphy pulls Raven to a stop. “Let’s take a break. We’ll watch the sunrise and then we’ll figure out our next step.”

Raven doesn’t argue as she plops down beside Murphy on the sand, both their eyes on the horizon. The purples, reds, pinks, and blues that come with a sunrise in the Feywild is unlike anything in the mortal realm. The colors are more vibrant—as if putting on a show.

Once the sky has lit up to a vibrant blue Murphy turns back to Raven. “We need to rest, but I don’t want us to do it out here in the open. It’s just not safe.”

Raven nods, eyes scanning the area. “Wait, what about that?” She points off in the distance.

Murphy squints his eyes against the light and he sees what he’s pretty sure is a cottage further down the beach. “Well, that’s not at all suspicious, is it? A cottage appearing just when we need shelter?”

“Or it was there the whole time and we just didn’t see it in the dark?” Raven raises her eyebrows, fighting a smile.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Murphy grumbles but he doesn’t bother to hide his smile. She has a point. Their focus had shifted to the horizon once the sun started rising so there was no way they would have seen it. “I guess the only thing to do is check it out.”

Raven grins. “What’s the worst that can happen?”

Murphy slams the heel of his hand onto his forehead. “Really, Raven? You had to say that? There’s probably going to be killer bees in there or something now.”

“Is that something we need to worry about?” The smile drops from Raven’s face.

Murphy laughs. “I don’t fucking know.” He sighs. “Let’s just go check it out. Maybe we’ll get lucky. We have to eventually in this fucking place, don’t we?”

“I mean, the odds are in our favor.” Raven stands slowly, turning back to look at where he is still sitting on the ground. “Are you coming?”

Murphy shrugs. “Yes, but I really don’t want to get up. I’m so tired. Aren’t you tired?”

“Of course, I’m tired, Murphy. I’m not Wonder Woman.” Raven laughs. “But we have to keep going so I’m just going to keep pushing myself until we get to that cottage. After that? All bets are off.”

Murphy laughs as he clamors to his feet. “Alright, it’s a deal. We’ll make it to the cottage, scope it out and hopefully not die so we can get some sleep.”

“That’s the sprint!” Raven and he trudge off down the beach. It doesn’t take them long to reach the cottage and it looks abandoned—at least on the outside. They both stand there for a few minutes just looking at it.

“Should we knock?” Raven asks as she looks over at him.

Murphy shrugs. “I guess it’s the polite thing to do. Wait here.” He walks over to the front door and knocks, waiting a few moments. “Hello?” He looks back at Raven. “I’m gonna go in. By myself.”

Raven just nods her acceptance and Murphy turns his attention back to the door. He pushes it open and steps inside. The place is covered in dust, but there is a bed in the corner and a fireplace where they can make fire if they get cold. It looks fine to him. He turns back to Raven, calling out to her, “I think we’re okay.”

Murphy steps further into the cottage, beelining for the bed. It has sheets that are covered in dust, but he doesn’t really care much at this point—although he does pull them off the bed.

“What are you doing?” Raven asks, coughing as the dust starts to fly up in the air.

Murphy doesn’t stop pulling the sheets off. “I figured we could take them outside and beat some of the dust off—get rid of some of it at least. And then hopefully we can find a way to bar the door and get some sleep.”

They don’t talk as they carry the sheets out, beating them to get out as much dust as they can. When they’ve done the best that they can they head back in and Raven starts making the bed while Murphy figures out how to bar the door. He moves the heavy cupboard in front of the door—it won’t do much to keep someone out if they really want in, but it’ll at least give them some warning.

Murphy turns back to find Raven stepping out of her pants. He quickly spins away. “What are you doing?”

“I’m getting ready for bed.” Raven laughs. “It’s just legs, Murphy.”

Murphy turns around slowly to find her already crawling into the bed. Shit. There’s only one bed. He hadn’t thought that through. He stands there awkwardly, eyes flitting around. He really doesn’t want to sleep on the dirty ass floor.

“What the hell are you doing, Murphy?” Raven sits up in the bed. “Get in the damn bed and get some sleep. You still have to figure out how the hell to get us out of here.”

Murphy snorts. “Yes, mistress. Whatever you say, mistress.” He mockingly bows.

“Stop being an ass.” Raven lays back and starts moving around to get comfortable. “And don’t be a bed hog.”

“You don’t be a bed hog,” he retorts, rolling his eyes at his own immaturity. It’s an automatic reaction to snipe at her and he really needs to work on that. He pulls his shirt off before undoing his pants, tossing both of them onto the chair with Raven’s clothes. He pauses at the edge of the bed.

It’s not a big deal, right? Sharing a bed doesn’t mean anything. It’s just the only place to sleep and they need to get rest. Right. He nods his head to himself before pulling back the covers and crawling in. He looks at Raven’s back for a moment before turning over. Probably better to face the other way. His eyes slide shut just as he hears a small snore fall from Raven’s lips, bringing a smile to his face before he’s falling asleep too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Murphy and Raven finally find their way out of the Feywild? What other trouble can they find while they're trying to get home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to the final chapter. I have loved writing this so much so thank you Elle for prompting me. I appreciate it. If you're interested in seeing what else I'm writing and what my planned publication dates for that is, please check out my Tumblr post [HERE](https://sparklyfairymira.tumblr.com/post/632973715782729728/prompt-fic-updates).
> 
> Second, this was a prompt for t100 writers for BLM initiative and we are still taking prompts. Please check out [the Tumblr page here](https://t100fic-for-blm.tumblr.com/) to see what we're all about. Is there a Christmas fic you'd love to read? A New Years story you want to read? A song you KNOW needs to be made into a video? Or want a fic trailer done for your fic (because I'm getting quite good at those lol). If you want to donate, but don't know what to prompt we've got you covered there too.
> 
> As always, I love comments and kudos so please let me know what you think! Without further ado, onto the final chapter.

Murphy’s hands move slowly up her body, pushing up her shirt as he places kisses on the skin that he bares. Her moans echo in the room as her hands thread through his hair, pulling lightly. He takes a little extra time nibbling at the skin bared above her bra as his thumbs trail over her nipples through her bra. It’s her fingers tightening in his hair that hurries him along—she must be growing tired of his teasing. He smirks as he pushes the shirt over her head. 

Raven has never looked more beautiful than she does at this moment with desire in her eyes. Her hands snake down and under his shirt, shoving it over his head. His lips crash against hers, drawing a moan from her as he bites down on her bottom lip. He’s wanted this for so long but had been afraid to admit it to himself. And now here she is, laid out below him and ready—

Murphy jerks away, eyes blinking at the unfamiliar surroundings. He shakes his head, trying to clear it. He looks down to find Raven’s head is on his chest with his arms wrapped around her, their legs entwined. What the hell? 

Raven suddenly stiffens and Murphy realizes that she’s just woken up as well. He drops his arms, clearing his throat as Raven rolls away from him. He jumps out of the bed, throwing on his clothes. “I’m going to scout. Make sure everything is fine.” He doesn’t wait for an answer, refusing to even look in Raven’s direction as stomps out of the cottage.

What the hell is going on with him? Murphy runs a hand over his face as he heads down the beach. Had he really just had a sex dream about Raven? Raven as in the girl who he is constantly arguing with to the point that Clarke sent them to the Feywild? Murphy shakes his head. He knows that a lot of his annoyance and anger is actually embarrassment but that doesn’t make it any easier. 

Waking up with Raven in his arms had been nice. Which is definitely not what he should be thinking about right now. He spins toward the forest, wanting to check out the edge to make sure that nothing is waiting there to attack them. And that is the moment that he realizes he left his sword in the cottage. _Fucking idiot._

Murphy is a disaster. His eyes scan the horizon and he sees that the sun is beginning to set. Should they try and walk during the night or should they hole up in the cottage until the next morning? Nope, there’s no way he’s staying locked in that cottage with Raven overnight. They can travel during the night—it might not be the safest way to travel, but it’s what is going to keep him sane as he tries to figure out what the hell is going on in his own head.

He slowly finished his search around the cottage and he wishes he could say that he feels better about _anything_ by the time he’s heading back, but that would be a lie. He’s confused about so much right now. How the hell are they supposed to get out of the Feywild? Why the hell is he having sex dreams about Raven? When did he stop seeing her as the enemy?

Murphy heads back to the cottage only to find Raven leaning against the front door, his sword in her hands. “Forget something?” she asks with a smile on her face before handing it over to him. “You left in such a hurry.”

Murphy shrugs. “I just wanted to make sure that there was nothing out there waiting to kill us.”

“And what good would it have been for you to find them without the sword?” Raven laughs, bumping her shoulder into his. “I assume you didn’t find anything?”

Murphy shakes his head, watching her from the corner of his eyes. Is she really going to pretend like they didn’t wake up wrapped around one another? If she can do that then so can he—or at least he hopes he can. “Nope, nothing. I figured we’d go ahead and travel throughout the night since we’re awake.”

Raven nods as they start walking down the beach. “Still sticking the beach?”

“For now until we can’t, I guess.” Murphy shakes his head. “I’m hoping we’ll figure out a way to get out of this place, but I just don’t know right now.”

“That’s okay, Murphy.” Raven gives him a small smile. “We’ll figure it out and until then we keep trucking along.”

They fall into silence as the sun continues to set, darkness building around them. Once the sun is down it’s hard to keep track of time so Murphy doesn’t know how long they walk for—it could be minutes, it could be hours. He hears the thunder in the distance, eyes going to the sky.

“Looks like a storm,” Raven mutters as they watch the lightning streak across the sky in the distance.

“Yeah. Not great for us.” Murphy frowns. Should they head into the forest before the storm reaches them or should they keep on the beach until they have to find shelter?

Raven shrugs. “Maybe it won’t come this way?”

Murphy lets out a humorless laugh. “Does that sound like the kind of luck we’ve been having since we got here?”

“No,” Raven sighs. “No, it doesn’t. So what do we do?”

“I don’t think it’ll be here for a while so why don’t we stay on the beach for a while.” Murphy glances at Raven, amazed at her fearlessness in this situation.

Raven nods, pausing for a moment before speaking, “So, how long do we wait?”

Murphy glances at the storm again and it’s already closer than it was moments ago. “On second thought, it seems to be moving pretty fast. Let’s see if we can’t find some kind of shelter before it hits. 

They duck into the forest, eyes peeled for anything that could keep them dry from the rain that is coming. The rain starts falling before they’ve found anything and it’s not a light rain. While the trees do keep them from some of the rain, they’re both soaked within minutes.

“Hey, what about that?” Raven calls, grabbing his arm so that she can point something out to him.

Murphy narrows his eyes, attempting to see in the dark as the light from the moon is long gone. He thinks he sees something ahead, but he’s not sure what he’s seeing. “What is it?”

Raven shrugs. “It looks like maybe the tree has been hollowed out, maybe?”

“I mean, we can check it out at least,” Murphy says as they veer off course to head to the tree. When they reach it Murphys sees that Raven is right—someone or something carved out the inside of a large oak tree. 

They duck inside and Murphy is thankful that it’s at least a slightly warm night as they sit down and get settled. Raven shivers slightly, pulling Murphy’s attention. It would probably be better if they huddled for body heat seeing as they’re both drenched, but can he deal with being that close to her?

“Hey, come here.” Murphy pats the ground next to him, laughing when Raven eyes him suspiciously. “You’re cold. Body heat will help.”

Raven watches him for a moment before slowly moving over to sit next to him. They lean against one another as they stare out the opening in the tree. “Now what?” Raven asks as she looks up at him.

“We wait until the rain stops.”

“No, shit, Sherlock.” Raven’s words are sarcastic, but missing their usual biting tone. “But what the hell are we supposed to do until then?”

“I don’t know...talk?” Murphy shrugs. How the fuck is he supposed to know what they’re supposed to do. He’s not used to people looking to him for answers and honestly, he’s not sure how he feels about it.

Raven laughs. “Okay, so we talk...that should be interesting.” She takes a deep breath. “So what do you want to talk about?”

Murphy leans his head back against the inside of the tree, moving a little too quickly and causing a loud thunk to echo through the tree and Raven to laugh. “Since when am I the one that answers all the questions?”

“That’s a good point.” Raven taps her finger against her chin as she thinks. “So how are the plans for the shop going?”

“What?” Murphy’s head jerks to the side, eyes wide. “How do you know about that?”

Raven shrugs. “Is it supposed to be a secret? I’m pretty sure that Clarke mentioned it. I don’t know what the big deal is. So you want to open a shop with Clarke, what’s the big deal.”

“The big deal is I don’t want everyone to know in case it doesn’t work out.” Murphy closes his eyes, not one hundred percent sure why he felt the need to tell her that.

“And why wouldn’t it work out?” Raven looks confused. “You’re an amazing chef. Your food is amazing. It’s not like you’ll be lacking for customers for that part of it. And Clarke selling her charms and potions? You know she always has more requests than she has time.”

Murphy stares at her for a moment, shocked. Had Raven just complimented him about something? “I mean, she’s pregnant. She might change her mind. She might want to stay at home with the kid full-time.” He pauses. “I guess, I just don’t want to get my hopes up.”

“She’s not going to change her mind.” Raven reaches over and squeezes his hand, surprising him. “She loves you Murphy and she’s excited about this too. It might take a little longer with her being pregnant, but it’s going to happen.”

Murphy glances over at her. Raven is looking out the tree as if it’s a normal occurrence, her holding his hand. “Thanks, Raven.”

Raven turns to him and smiles. “You’re welcome.”

As the rain continues to fall, thunder shaking the tree they just sit there and talk. They talk about their lives growing up and find that they’d ended up with similar upbringings—an addict mother who cared more about her next fix than her own child.

“I spent most of my childhood at Finn.” Raven doesn’t look at him as she speaks. “He was my best friend long before we started dating. That’s why I kept the necklace.”

Murphy watches her for a moment. It makes sense. Finn was to Raven what Clarke was to him—the main difference is that he and Clarke had never looked at one another in that way. But he can just imagine if Clarke suddenly wasn’t a part of his life—even if it was something that _she_ did. He would be devastated.

“I’m sorry.” His words are quiet, but Raven still flinches. “I didn’t know. I’m sorry for being a dick about it.”

Raven turns to face him slowly, considering him for a minute. “It’s okay. How could you have known?”

“That doesn’t make it okay. I _am_ sorry.” Murphy gives her a small smile, but before he can say anything else he hears something outside their tree. He holds a finger to his lips. They sit in silence for a few moments, Murphy’s ears straining to hear. There. A snap of branches under something’s foot, barely audible over the sound of the dying storm. 

Murphy gestures to Raven to stay put as he moves slowly and quietly over to the entrance to the tree. His eyes scan the surrounding woods, eyes darting to the left when he hears another noise. Oh, shit. Hell, no. They are not going to deal with a Redcap. He spins, eyes wide as he grabs his stuff. “Hurry,” he hisses to Raven, close to her ear in the hopes that they won’t be heard.

“What is it?” she asks, turning her head so that she can speak directly in his ear.

Murphy holds back a shiver from her warm breath against his ear. _This isn’t the time, Murphy. Get your shit together._ He just shakes his head and grabs her hand. “Get ready to run.” 

Murphy leads them to the entrance and glances around but he doesn’t see the redcap. He pulls her out and moves to head to the right since he’d seen the redcap to the left. They start moving slowly so as to not draw any attention to themselves.

“BLOOD!” The Redcap steps out into their path. He’s tall, well over eight feet tall. His skin is pale and his eyes are just as blood-red as the blood-soaked hat that sits atop his head. Fresh blood runs down his face and his shoulders are covered in dry blood. “KILL!”

“Nope.” Murphy spins and he and Raven take off running, but he doesn’t let go of her hand. The last thing he wants is to get separated from her. They’re in this together now. They dodge between trees, feet crashing across the wet ground. Murphy doesn’t know where the hell they’re going, but anywhere is better than being around a murder hobo Redcap.

While the Redcap has long legs that could easily run faster than their human legs, Redcaps are notoriously clumsy and have a habit of tripping over their own feet. Something about the blood running in their eyes or something. Honestly, Murphy doesn’t remember and he doesn’t really care. All that matters right now is getting the hell away from that damn thing. 

They run and run, but Murphy can still hear the Redcap following them. He’s getting tired and he knows that Raven must be too, but they can’t stop. Murphy veers to the left when he hears running water. Hopefully, the water can help them hide their scent from the Redcap. He comes to a sudden stop, pulling back on Raven as she almost continues right off the edge of the cliff that they’ve found themselves on. 

Below them is the raging river and to the left a waterfall, probably what he’d heard. The water is at least 100 feet down and Murphy doesn’t know if they can survive that jump.

“KILL!” The Redcap steps out of the trees, swinging his ax.

Murphy turns to Raven, eyes wide. “I don’t know if we can survive the jump, but I know we can’t survive a Redcap.”

“I trust you.” Raven nods, turning back to the cliff. “We can do this.”

Murphy shakes his head. Those are words he never thought he’d hear Raven utter about him. He can hear the Redcap running toward them. They don’t have time for hesitation. He squeezes Raven’s hand and then they’re jumping. He tries to keep ahold of Raven’s hand, but he can’t. 

The wind rushes as they fall and he prays to the Gods that they can survive this. He goes into the water and is immediately disoriented. He tries to stay calm as he’s tossed around by the water, not being able to figure out which way is up. He closes his eyes and lets go, trusts his senses as he started to kick.

Murphy’s lungs are bursting—demanding breath. But then he breaks the surface. He gasps for breath as the water carries him further downstream. His eyes search desperately for any sign of Raven, but he doesn’t see anything. “Raven!” he yells but immediately regrets it when he swallows water. 

He needs to get the hell out of the river and then look for Raven. He uses his last remaining strength to swim against the current toward the shore. It takes longer than it should, but eventually, he makes it to the calmer, shallower water on the shore. He collapses onto the shore, knowing that he needs to get up to find Raven but he just can’t. He has no energy left. His eyes begin to drift shut even as he tries to tell his body to move. And then there’s nothing but blackness.

* * *

When Murphy comes to the sun is just peeking over the horizon. What had happened? Why is he soaking wet? Murphy jerks up. Raven. He has to find Raven. He staggers to his feet, eyes darting around the river. 

“RAVEN!!!!” Murphy calls for her over and over, but there is no response. Maybe if he follows the shoreline he can figure out where she came up. He’s sure that she’d probably been just as exhausted as he had. She’d probably passed out just like him. 

He looks around but doesn’t see his sword. He must’ve lost it in the water. Hopefully, he won’t need it. He has to find Raven. He walks down the shoreline, calling out to her for over an hour with no sign of her. She couldn’t have made it further than this, could she? 

“Fuck!” Murphy punches at the closest tree, shaking out his fist as the pain shoots up his arm. She has to be okay. She has to be. 

“Did you lose something?” a feminine voice asks.

“Who said that?” Murphy spins around, looking for the source of the voice, but he doesn’t anyone or anything. “Where are you?”

The voice laughs. “I’m where you cannot see me. Until I know if I can trust you, I will not reveal myself. Now, as I said, did you lose something?”

“Look, don’t fuck with me. I’ve had a really bad two days and my friend is missing. I can’t find her. If you know where she is, you need to tell me.” Murphy tries to reign in his anger. 

There’s a pause. “But why should I tell you? What is she to you?”

“She’s my friend! I already said that.” Murphy rolls his eyes, unsure if they can see him.

“Lies.” The trees around him shift high in the sky causing his eyes to dart up. There is a flickering and slowly a dark blue dragon becomes visible. She is magnificent. “She’s more than a friend to you. You love her.”

Love her? What the hell is this dragon going on about? There’s no way that he’s in love with Raven. He scoffs. “I do not. You are obviously mistaken.”

The dragon’s head nods up and down for a moment as she considers him. “Fine, then I guess I have no reason to tell you where she is then do I?”

Murphy stares blankly at the dragon. What the fuck is wrong with her? Raven could be dying and she won’t tell him where she is. Raven can’t die—he doesn’t know what he’ll do if she dies. And that gives him pause. Can the dragon be right? Does he love Raven? And if he does then when the hell did that happen? How can that be possible? They’ve been here for two days and he came in here hating her—didn’t he? Shit. Fuck.

“Ahhh, there it is.” Is the fucking dragon smiling?

Murphy’s head jerks to the side as he hears coughing. Could it be Raven?

“Figure out what you’re feeling before it’s too late, boy.” And then the dragon is gone, flying into the sky. 

“What the hell is wrong with this place?” Murphy mutters as he moves toward the coughing. It doesn’t take long for him to find Raven lying on her side, eyes blinking. “Oh, thank the Gods.” Murphy runs over and crashes to his knees beside her. He helps her to sit up.

“Murphy?” Raven’s hand reaches out to cup Murphy’s cheek.

“I thought you were dead.” Murphy shakes his head, eyes dropping to Raven’s lips as she licks them. Damn dragon, putting thoughts into his head.

“Murphy?” Raven questions.

“Oh, for fucks sake,” Murphy mutters before he leans over to kiss her. For a moment when Raven doesn’t respond at first Murphy thinks that he really fucked up. 

Raven jerks back from him, eyes wide. “What the hell are you doing?”

Gods, he is such an idiot. Well, fuck it. He’s already started this—he might as well finish it. “I don’t know when it happened or how it happened, but somewhere along the way I fell for you, Raven.” Murphy reaches up to push the wet hair from her face. “I think I’m in love with you.”

Raven sits there, confusion written all over her face. “No, no. You’re just fucking with me. This isn’t funny, Murphy.”

“And I’m not joking.” Murphy shrugs. “When I thought you were dead? I was devastated. I know it doesn’t make sense but that doesn’t make it any less true.”

Raven continues to look at him for a moment before shaking her head. “I’m going to regret this.” And then her lips are on his. 

They both fight for dominance in the kiss—which doesn’t surprise them. Why would they start acting any differently just because they’re making out? As Raven pushes Murphy onto his back and straddles him, all thoughts of their past flies from his mind as he focuses on the present and the way Raven’s body feels against his.

  
  


Murphy runs his hands up and down Raven’s bare back with his eyes closed. He can’t believe that just happened—not that he’s upset that it happened, but it’s almost like a dream.

“What are you thinking?” Raven asks.

Murphy opens his eyes to find Raven looking up at him, head resting in the palms of her hand. She looks beautiful. “That you’re beautiful and I can’t believe that just happened.

“Well, believe it because it did.” Raven leans up to kiss him softly. “I don’t know what the hell it means, but it did happen.”

“I already told you that I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you.” Murphy pauses. “After the sex? Yeah, I’m in love with you.”

Raven laughs as she slaps at his chest. “You’re an idiot.” She glances down for a moment before taking a deep breath. “I’m pretty sure that I’m also in love with you.”

“Really?” Murphy can’t believe his ears. Raven is in love with him? Has the world gone to hell and turned upside down? How is this possible?

“Yes, really.” Raven shrugs. “Can we move on? I’m not big on talking about my feelings.”

Murphy laughs. He’s the luckiest man on this plane and any plane. “Sure.”

“Well, I’m glad to see that the two of you figured it out,” an amused voice speaks before the blue dragon appears before them once again.

“What the fuck?” Murphy and Raven reach for their clothes, trying to cover up. Murphy glares up at the dragon. “Were you watching us or something?”

“I’m not a pervert,” she replies. “My name is Indra. I told you to figure it out and you did. Now, how would you like to return to the material plane?”

Now that Raven is dressed she is staring at Indra blankly. “Is that a dragon? A real-life dragon?”

Murphy laughs as he wraps his arm around Raven’s shoulder. “Yes, it’s a dragon.”

“Humans.” Indra sniffs, shaking her head. “You’d think by now they’d stop being surprised.”

Raven’s eyes are still wide when she turns to Murphy. “She says she can take us home. Can we trust her?”

“I have no idea.” Murphy shrugs. “There’s not a lot to read on dragons. What I do know is that they generally don’t show themselves to humans.”

“What can I say?” Indra asks, shoulders moving in what Murphy guesses is supposed to be a shrug. “I have a soft spot for love.”

Murphy shakes his head. “I mean, what’s the worst that happens? She eats us? It can’t be any worse than all the other shit that’s happened to us. And it would serve Clarke right.”

Raven looks between Murphy and Indra. “Are you going to eat us?”

“Silly child, no I’m not going to eat you.” Indra’s impatience is bleeding into her words. “Do you want to go home or not?”

“Yes, please. Thank you.” Raven nods.

“Good, climb on.” Indra lies on the ground, gesturing to her back with her head.

Murphy shakes his head. “You didn’t say anything about riding on your back. I don’t think I want to be on there while you’re flying.”

“It would take weeks, maybe months, for you to walk to my cave. Do you really want to be here for weeks or months?”

“Oh, come on, Murph.” Raven grabs his hand and starts pulling him toward Indra. “Where is your sense of adventure. When are you going to get the chance to ride a dragon again?”

Fucking hell. Murphy helps Raven climb onto Indra’s back, pausing for a moment before climbing on behind her. Really, what other choice do they have? Murphy is barely settled, arms around Raven before Indra takes off. Murphy gasps as they fly higher and higher into the sky.

Murphy’s head turns from side to side. He can see everything. The Feywild looks beautiful from this high up. They fly for a long while and Murphy understands why they’d needed to fly. They’re going to the other side of the Feywild. Eventually, Indra does slow down and begin to make her descent. 

Murphy clamors off before helping Raven down. They’re near the top of a mountain range, a cave just beyond where they landed. He turns when Raven pulls on his arm to see the air around Indra shimmering. Then there’s a flash of white light that causes Murphy’s eyes to shut. When he blinks them open there is a middle-aged black woman standing where the dragon had been just moments ago.

“Indra?” he asks, confused. 

“Who the hell else would it be?” Indra rolls her eyes. “Come with me. There’s a portal to the material plane in my cave.” She doesn’t wait to make sure that they’re following before heading into the cave.

Murphy and Raven glance at one another for a moment before hurrying after her. They catch up easily.

“Now, this portal isn’t supposed to exist so I’m going to need the two of you to promise to tell no one about it.” Indra glances over her shoulder to look at them. “I enjoy being able to move between planes and I don’t want to give it up. Don’t screw this up for me.”

“Of course not.” Raven shakes her head. “You’re saving us. We won’t tell anyone.”

Indra doesn’t say anything, just leads them deeper into the cave. At this point, Murphy can barely see two feet in front of him. He reaches out and grabs Raven’s hand. He’s not going to lose her again. They walk for a long time before Murphy notices a green light ahead of them—faint at first, but growing in brightness as they walk further.

Eventually, they step out into a large cavern filled with treasures and a green glowing portal on the far side of the room. Indra spins on them as soon as they enter the cavern. “You touch my treasure I’m throwing you off the mountain.”

Murphy holds his hands up in surrender. “Didn’t even cross my mind.”

“Liar.” Indra shakes her head. “Just go through the portal. Now.”

Raven begins to drag Murphy toward the portal. She pauses for a moment once they reach it. “Is it safe?”

“I have no idea. I’ve never traveled between planes before, but again, what other choice do we have?” Murphy shrugs. “Not so fearless now, are you, Reyes.”

“Shut up, asshole.” Raven squares her shoulders before stepping through the portal, pulling him through with her. 

It feels like the whole world is spinning and upside down for a moment, Murphy’s stomach dropping. And then it’s over. He blinks as a young black woman with short blonde hair looks up at them from her seat at the table. “Well, hello there.”

“Will you move?” Indra pushes Murphy so that he’s not in her way. “Gaia, will you please give these two a ride to wherever they need to go?”

Gaia nods. “Sure. Just let me grab my keys.”

Murphy glances behind him at Indra. Behind her is just a wall—no portal. “Where’s the portal?”

“Hidden.” Indra narrows her eyes. “What did I say?”

“Tell no one about the portal. Got it.” Murphy holds up his hand. “I’m not going to tell anyone.” He pauses. “And thank you.”

Indra gives him a curt nod. “You’re welcome.” She glances at Raven. “Try not to mess that up, elf.”

“Ma’am, yes ma’am.” Murphy salutes Indra, smirking.

“Okay, let’s get you out of here before Mom kills you, huh?” Gaia calls from the doorway.

Murphy lets Raven pull him from the room without putting up much of a fight. They’re finally home. Now they can kill Clarke.

* * *

“Thanks for the ride, Gaia.” Raven gives the other girl a big smile before turning to Murphy. “Looks like everyone’s cars are still here. How long do you think we were gone? Because they usually wouldn’t all be here on a random Monday.”

Murphy shakes his head. “Time runs differently in the Feywild. We could’ve been gone a few days, a few months, or even a few years.”

“A few years? Are you fucking kidding me?” Raven yells.

“I doubt we were gone that long. But there’s only one way to find out.” Murphy starts heading toward the door. “Plus, I have a witch to kill.”

“Murphy, you can’t kill Clarke,” Raven calls after him.

Murphy ignores her, throwing open the front door. “Clarke?” he roars. “Where are you? Fucking witches.”

Jasper’s head pops out from the living room. “Wow, you guys came back fast. I thought we’d have more time until you got back.”

“How long were we gone?” Raven asks, shutting the door behind her before brushing past Murphy.

“Like five minutes?” Jasper shrugs.

Murphy shakes his head, stalking into the living room. He finds a sheepish Clarke sitting beside Bellamy. “Look, here, witch. If you _ever_ send me to the Feywild, this friendship is over. Do you understand me?”

“Does that mean you forgive me?” Clarke gives him a hopeful smile.

“You’re lucky we were only gone for five minutes here or we’d be having a very different conversation.” Murphy shakes his head. “You’re lucky neither one of us is dead.”

Clarke’s eyes fill with tears. “Oh my Gods, I didn’t even think about that. I’m so sorry.”

“Seriously, Murphy?” Bellamy glares at him.

“Oh, hell no. You are not allowed to get mad at me for making your wife cry. She sent us to the Feywild where we could’ve died.” Murphy throws his hands up. “You know what? I need a drink. Clarke, I love you and I forgive you, but I’m still pissed right now.” Murphy spins on his heel and heads for the kitchen. 

“Murphy,” Raven calls after him.

Murphy doesn’t stop and he hears Raven follow him. He heads to the fridge, grabbing a beer. “Want one?”

“Sure.” Raven leans on the counter beside the fridge and watches him. “So are you actually pissed?”

Murphy shrugs. “A little, but mostly I just wanted her to realize what could’ve happened.”

Raven sighs as she takes the beer he offers her. “You’re an asshole.”

Murphy smirks as he shuts the door to the fridge door. “Maybe, but I’m your asshole.”

“That is true.” Raven loops her arms around his neck as he cages her in against the counter. “How did I ever let that happen?”

“Who knows?” Murphy is laughing as he leans in to kiss her. It’s meant to be a quick kiss, but it turns hungry quickly. He presses his body into hers as her nails dig into his shoulders.

“Seriously?” 

Murphy and Raven jump apart to find their friends gathered in the doorway. Clarke is standing there with her hands on her hips and she looks pissed. 

“You made me feel like shit about sending you to the Feywild and you guys got together while you were there? You’re an asshole, Murphy.” Clarke stalks over, stopping in front of him. Her eyes are narrowed as she looks between the two of them before she grins. “I’m glad that you guys got your heads out of your asses.”

“Wait,” Jasper calls out. “I’m sorry. Did I see what I think I saw? Murphy and Raven are a thing?”

“Shut up, Jas.” Octavia hits him lightly. “Please don’t do anything that will make Murphy hit you.”

Murphy shakes his head, popping open his beer. He glances at Raven who’s grinning up at him. “I hope you weren’t trying to keep this a secret.”

“Now, why would I want to keep it a secret?” Raven asks as she snuggles up to his side. “What are we all doing in here? I thought we had a wedding to plan.”

“We do!” Clarke claps her hands. “Back to the living room. I want to talk to Murphy about the menu.”

Murphy watches as Clarke ushers the others out of the kitchen, leaving him and Raven alone for a moment. “Well, I guess that was one way to tell them about us.”

“Shut up, Murphy.” Raven laughs as she leans up to kiss him. “Now, let’s go talk to the pregnant woman about her menu.”

Murphy lets Raven lead him from the room, smiling like an idiot the entire time. Somehow he’d started the date hating (kind of) Raven and now he loves her. It’s not how he would’ve thought the day would go, but he’s glad it worked out the way it did. Now they just have to get a wedding planned and pulled off in a month. No biggie.


End file.
